The Island of Berk (Adopted)
by Nightfly123
Summary: Stoick is a twenty year old boy who is going to be Chief someday. One day he meets a young Woman called Valka Hadrada, who loves to study dragons but Danger is lurking nearby and Berk is the target. Can Stoick, Valka and their friends stop this Threat? Read on to find out.
1. Peace wonderful Peace

It was a peaceful day for all of Berk and every Viking had been getting ready for Snoggletog. Snorri Haddock, a kind and loving man with a big long red beard and brown eyes is not only a father but is also the current chief of Berk. He was in his home with his 20 year old son Stoick teaching him about the means of being chief.

"Son, I want you to remember something when you are chief" said Snorri.

"What is it dad?" Asked the twenty year-old Stoick.

"The thing I want you to remember is that a chief protects his own tribe but there are also times where our allies need help and in those times we will help them. Remember that son" said Snorri.

"I will dad" said Stoick, hugging his father.

"Am pretty sure you will" said Snorri, returning the hug.

" Hey dad, I was wondering if I can go and see my friends now?" asked Stoick, letting go of his father.

"Hm let me think" said Snorri, pretending to think and giving his son a very cheeky smile.

"Please dad, you know I want to go and meet my friends again. Please?" Asked Stoick, knowing his father was only pretending.

"Ok, you can go but I want you to have fun ok because here is the thing about being chief. It is not always about seriousness but it is also about having fun with your people. Remember that as well Stoick" said Snorri, smiling.

"I will try dad" said Stoick, in a mock grumpy tone.

"Oh I am sure you will. Now go and have a fun time with your friends" said Snorri.

Giving his father one last hug, Stoick then opened the front door and ran to meet his friends. Along the way he saw a beautiful young woman aged 19 with auburn hair and emerald green eyes who was putting the last decorations on a wooden tree that resembles a Christmas tree. Her name was Valka Hadrada.

Stoick always blushed every time he saw her and he had even found out from a friend of his that the young woman loves to study dragons who are so far the Viking's worst enemy. The Dragons for some mysterious reason kept raiding Berk. Many Vikings and Dragons have died in the ongoing war.

Stoick then picked up his courage and walked over to Valka to try and speak to her.

"H-hi" stuttered Stoick, shyly.

"Hi" said Valka, smiling warmly at him.

"h-h-how a-a-are y-y-you?" Asked Stoick, still stuttering.

"I am good, how are you?" Asked Valka.

"I-I am f-fine" said Stoick, looking upset with himself.

"It's ok, I like it when people stutter" said Valka, patting him on the shoulder with her hand.

"really?" Asked Stoick, surprised.

"yeah, I also think that your rather cute" said Valka making Stoick blush.

"I was going to ask that if you can be my-my-

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

"well, now that you mentioned it I already have a boyfriend"

"Oh really?"

"Yep"

"What is his name?"

"Borjn. He is a really funny guy he can make lots of people laugh, you should meet him"

"Really"

"yeah. I have got to go now dinner starts in ten minutes. See you later"

"See ya"

"Oh I don't think we have been introduced. Am Valka"

"Am S-Stoick"

"See you later Stoick"

"See you later Valka"


	2. Trouble is coming

After the Vikings had put up the decorations and everything was ready, Snoggletog had official started. Every Viking was excited about what they think they were going to get for Snoggletog. Meanwhile Stoick Haddock was with his friends telling them about his first conversation with Valka Haddock.

"I spoke to Valka and we had our first conversation" said Stoick, happily telling his friends Gobber, Finn Hofferson, Alvin

"Well done Stoick, I knew that you could do it" said Gobber, happily as well.

"That was not what I heard Gobber" said Finn, brother of Gunnar Hofferson who was with his girlfriend Thorlot.

"I did say it Finn if you don't mind, did I say it Alvin?" said Gobber, looking annoyed and looking to Alvin for back up.

"I will have to agree with Finn on this one" said Alvin, making Gobber even more annoyed.

"either way, I did say it" said Gobber.

"Didn't" said Finn.

"Did" said Gobber.

"Enough!, what in the name of Thor are you two arguing about" said a new voice.

Stoick, Gobber, Alvin and Finn both turned to see that the voice had come from Stoick's father and the current chief of Berk: Snorri. Gobber and Finn then shared scared looks with one another knowing that when someone or something gets Snorri angry or annoyed they are in big massive trouble. When Snorri yells at someone so loudly it will be as if you are getting yelled at by Thor himself.

"W-we-wer-were-arg-arguing about who was right about something" said Gobber, who was shaking like a leaf.

"And what is this 'something' please explain?" asked Snorri, starting to get annoyed.

"It-wa-was-ab-about-St-Stoick's-fir-first-con-conversation-with-Va-Valka" said Finn, who was also shaking like a leaf.

"Is this true son?" asked Snorri, who was looking at his son with amazement.

"Ye-yes-da-dad" said Stoick, looking terrified.

"Well done Son! now THIS is something I would like to hear about" said Snorri, happily.

Stoick blushed and looked to Gobber and Finn for support but they were shaking their heads with half-happy and half- scared smiles and just when it was going to get more embarrassing for Stoick, a alarm was sounded signalling that there was danger coming. Snorri's facial expression went from Happy to back to being annoyed because he was annoyed at the fact that danger was coming during Snoggletog and when he was talking with his son.

"Men grab your swords, axes, shields, anything to defend yourself with and prepare to defend Berk!" shouted Snorri, peering over the sea to find the source of the danger that was coming.

"What's happening dad?" asked Stoick.

"I don't know son but I think tha-

"What is it dad?" asked Stoick, looking from his dad to the very thing that had made his father stop from finishing his sentence.

What Stoick saw made his blood turn cold.


	3. Valka and the Stormcutter

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 3 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

Everyone ran outside while the Maidens and children stayed inside as the warriors fought the enemy, cries and groans of the wounded and the dying echoed as both Vikings and Dragons fought each other.

Meanwhile in a house nearby, Valka was watching the whole thing.

"Dragons" Whispered Valka, in astonishment before running outside.

The fighting went on and on as each side took heavy casualties during the raid.

"I want some of you to protect the village while the others protect the food, Do no let them take the food understood!" shouted Snorri to his men.

"Yes Sir" said one of his Generals before running of to carry out the order.

Snorri then took the rest of the men as they continued to fight the dragons. Stoick went to help his father while Gobber went to the Blacksmith as Alvin was with the soldiers that had been ordered to protect the village.

Slowly but surely, the dragons were winning the battle as the Vikings were scattered everywhere trying to protect the village. While the warriors were fighting in vain, Valka is now in the village plaza and she kept on trying to stop the other Vikings from killing the dragons.

"Valka, get inside now!" shouted Valka's mother which Valka nodded and began to run to the great hall before hearing a roar that her blood turn cold as she stopped in her tracks.

Knowing that she can't just let the unknown dragon get away, she instead ran to the forests.

Meanwhile, Stoick was fighting alongside his father and Alvin as they killed Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks and Monstrous Nightmares before Snorri had to run and help some people with trying to stop the fire from spreading to the great hall.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Alvin as he killed a Gronckle.

"We have to keep trying!" shouted Stoick as he fought a Nadder.

In the end, the dragons won as they carried the livestock to their unknown location as the Vikings could only look on in despair.

"Well, let's get the boats ready for fishing or trade or hunting" said Snorri, displeased that the 'beasts' had taken the food.

"Aye, I will help with the houses" said Stoick.

"Very well Stoick, you will be in charge while am gone" said Snorri before running to the docks.

Stoick sighed as he got started on help rebuilding the houses while Alvin helped with the dead Viking and dragon bodies.

Meanwhile, Valka is now in the forests as she searched for the unknown dragon that had roared and just when she thought there was no hope, she heard a whimper and followed it only to see a Stormcutter Dragon lying down injured with a sword cut on one of it's wings which made Valka search her bag until she got some bandages.

As she wrapped the bandages over the wound, the Stormcutter dragon looked at her with a mixture or interest and confusion as to why was a Viking helping it when the other Vikings would kill it the moment they saw it.

"Ok, that should do" said Valka, before facing the Stormcutter dragon again. "You are one interesting creature are you?".

The Stormcutter gave a approval growl when she asked the question.

"Now you be more careful alright?" asked Valka. "It's very risky for Dragons to come here".

The Stormcutter dragon then gave a annoyed growl.

"Oh yeah sure, knock yourself out" replied Valka, sarcastically.

When the Stormcutter Dragon got onto it's feet, Valka saw to her shock that this dragon had not ,1 not 2 but 4 wings.

"Wow" said Valka with a mixture of surprise and shock.

Soon the Stormcutter Dragon then flew off and away from Berk until it was out of sight.

After watching the dragon go, Valka then ran back to the Village knowing that her parents would be worried about her.


End file.
